


love yourself

by domharry1994



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Boob kink, Drabble, F/M, Insecure Louis, Kink, M/M, Possessive Harry, Sweet Harry, Tickling, chubby Louis, girl louis, louis as a girl, louis is a girl, motorboat, upset harry, whipped harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5876974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domharry1994/pseuds/domharry1994
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry just loves Louis's tits and Louis hates being tickled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love yourself

**Author's Note:**

> very short just a little Drabble but still cute, check out other fics xx  
> I think I will post a second part of Harry popping her cherry but I'm not sure yet xx

Harry and Louis had been seeing eachother for almost three months and they’ve almost had sex, but Louis wasn’t quite ready for that.  
“I don’t want to scare you off,” she joked, but harry wouldn’t laugh.  
“I’ve seen you naked before, fuck baby I’ve eaten you out,” he would say, but he won’t get it. He isn’t a girl.  
They sat on the couch, Louis was sat on Harry’s lap and Harry couldn’t stop jiggling her boobs. She giggled and playfully swat at his hands.  
“You’ve never liked my boobs before this much, whats going on?” she asked, harry simpled shrugged and gave another tight squeeze, Louis let out an accidental moan.  
“They feel bigger, more bouncy,” and to emphasize his point he hit them from the bottom and watched them bounce up, Louis frowned.  
“I don’t understand how you can find that attractive, their only big because I’m fat,” she pouted, suddenly she was on her back and Harry pinned her arms above her head, his face darkened.  
“Excuse me,” he growled, Louis gulped. She shook her head.  
“nothing haz,”  
“Tell me you’re beautiful,” Harry said and nudged her to look back up at him, she looked at him like he was crazy.  
“Cmon, do it. Say ‘I’m beautiful and have hot tits’” Harry demanded, Louis slightly smiled but shook her head. Harry lightly bit her neck and she gasped.  
“Do it, or I’ll tickle y-“  
“I’m beautiful and have hot tits!” louis rushed out, harry laughed.  
“Yoou are so beautiful baby and have the hottest tits," harry took off her bra, (he took off her top hour ago but kept on the bra because its cute) and fit his face between her breasts, giving her a motor boat.


End file.
